Aish'teru
by 22RnB22
Summary: Oneshot SesshomaruKagome love story


Her gaze travelled along all his glory as he stood on the otherside of the hotsprings. She felt him gazing her in return too, feeling his eyes travelling from her head to toes. She felt tingling between her legs and moaned quietly as she saw him licking his lips. Her thoart felt suddenly dry as he stepped into the boiling water and slowly made his way towards her, his eyes flashing with lust and want.

His chest pressed against hers, making her able to hear his heart beating against her own one. She wrapped her soft arms around his waist and brought her pink lips up against his soft manly ones into a passion wrapped kiss.

She felt his arms gentlenly travell over her body, making her feel like she was in heaven. She unwrapped her own arms around his as her fingers lazily moved towards his hard chest, rubbing his manly nipples making him moan against her shoulder.

His mouth moved from her shoulder to neck then back down towards her erected nipples. He took one of those rosey buds into his hot mouth sucking it like his whole life depenned on it, making her moan and arch her breats up as if to beg him for more.

She pressed her lips on his chest making butterfly kisses all the way down towards his rock hard phallus. She smirked when she kissed the tip of his erected penis and heard him gasp. She looked up into his golden  
eyes which were tainted a bit of red as he locked his gazed with her ocean blue ones. That was all she needed as she took all of him into her warm and wet mouth, making him growl her name into the dark night.

Her tongue ran up and down his pulsing stick. He reached down taking a handful of her dark brown-almost black-hair and pucked his hips to get deeper into her mouth. He growled again as she sucked harder and took him deeper inside her mouth.

"Suck it harder, my pet," He growled an order as he felt his groin tighten.

She obeyed her 'master' and did what he ordered, sucking harder as she bobbed her head up and down on his heated length, taking him deeper. With a final stroke of her tongue he came fast into her mouth with a low growl filled with passion.

She tasted the salty cum of her lover in her mouth and swallowed it all before she kissed his stomach all the way up to his lips, making him taste himself in her mouth as their tongues battle with passion.

He smirked against her lips and suddenly picked her up and brought them to the shore where he lay her down, and just gazed into her beautiful blue eyes before he brought his lips against hers into a breath taking kiss before he let his lips move along her jawline to her neck and the to her breasts.

"Oh goddess!" she moaned as he massaged the other mount while he took the another one into his mouth sucking it with all that was worth it before he twiched the breast to the left one giving it the same treatment.

He moved on, making butterfly kisses down to her stomach to her tights breathing in the wonderful smell of aroused scent that had an unique smell of stawberries and vanillia mixed together. He groaned as he felt his shaft harden once again. He gave a small flick to the red bud between her legs before he took it into his mouth, sucking it first gentlenly then hard.

"Ahhh!" She cried out in shock as she felt his lips and tongue working miracles between her tights, "Please, don't stop..ah...oh my...goddess! Please! More!" She cried desperdly as she pucked her hips when his tongue entered into her tight hole.

"Now, now my pet," He breathed against her swolled lips of womanhood," Patience is a virtue," He smirked before he continued on with his tortune, pushing his tongue deep inside her making her wail out as she came. 

He drank her juices greedly, licking her clean what after he got up and rubbed his swollen phallus against her hot pussy before he quicky pushed himself inside her all the to the hilt.

"Ahh!" She moaned and heard him grunt. Her walls were still pulsing from her first orgasm, making her hole even more tighter than it felt before. Without waiting a second he started his deep, hard thrusts into her no-virgin body. He smirked a predator-alike as he hit the g-spot, making her tremble underneath his body.

"So tight," He panted as he felt her second climax close. Her walls squeezed his shaft painfully making him growl out in passion and want for more. The woman underneath him hissed and whimpered for more.

"Please... more... harder...pleeease!" Her voice come out as a whimper. 

He just grunded and used his youkai speed, slamming into her like there was no tomorrow.

"Yessss...Deeper!...Oh! Oh! Ooooohhhh! Yesssssss!" She screamed out as tornado of pleasure took her away.

"K-'gome...!" He growled as he rode on her with his youkai speed, making her to climax once again which made her pass out. He thrusted into her few more times before he spilled his demonic seed into her awaiting womb.

She opened her eyes and gazed her lover's eyes, giving him a hearwarming smile.

"Aishiteru Sesshomaru-sama," She whispered quietly before closing her eyes and falling into a light sleep.

"Aishiteru, Kagome," He whispered quietly before he too closed his eyes and fell into a sleep, knowing that a barrier which he had put around them would make them invisible to the others...


End file.
